When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face
by Joel 7th
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.
1. Chapter 1

**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

...

_**Leather-Motorcycle-Trick**_

She appeared in front of his door clad in full-body black leather suit. A black helmet held in her hand, Medusa flashed him a coy smile while riding on a black Kawasaki.

"Wanna join me for a ride ?"

Diarmuid stood at the doorstep, astounded by the wonder that was her body. The suit molded her frame, allowing him a visible view of her sharply sculpted curves.

Medusa held out an extra black helmet, which he did not hesitate to take. The couple exchanged a soft peck on the lips before Diarmuid settled on the engine in a swift movement. His arms quickly enveloped her slender waist as his front body pressed close to her back.

"Still not let me ride you ?" His light breath flirted with a few loose strands of hair at her nape.

"Rider-class Servants easily surpass other classes in terms of riding." She replies confidently before.. stepping hard on the accelerator. The engine responded with a loud roar and plunged forward at full throttle, causing him to almost squeeze her frame in surprise.

Medusa let out a soft chuckle and the sound she made was immediately carried off by the wind. It was never boring to catch her lover off guard, having him held onto her like he was at this moment.

Never would she know that her lover always played along to her little trick so that he could have an excuse to give her lovely back a tight hug and feel its luscious curves.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

_**Bath-Massage-Tenderness**_

She loves it when they bathe together. She loves it when she could rest her back against his broad chest and have her long, flowing hair tended by his skillful and gentle fingers. She loves it when he gives her a quick massage on the shoulders and a much longer, meticulous one on her subtle breasts, the spinal curve of her back and the centered spot between her long, slender limbs. She loves it when her flesh and skin, under the effect of hot water, become so sensitive that they quickly submit to his bold yet tender touches. The rest needs not to say.

She loves moments like this the most, when they could have all the time in the world to simply enjoy each other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Anger-Glare-Jealousy**_

The Gorgons were famous for their deadly, soul-tearing glares. Of all the three sisters, Medusa's glares were believed to be the most sinister ones. Not only did her glares terrify humans, they also turned humans into stone. Because Medusa was such a dangerous creature, it was never wise to mess with her. Or her lover.

For a woman who was shamelessly flirting with Diarmuid for some days, that common knowledge was rather…uncommon. She had come to the bookstore a few days ago, obviously not to find a book but to make a pass at a certain handsome shopkeeper who was trying his best to show the minimum interest in her. At first, Medusa endured her coming on to her lover, thinking she was yet another smitten female to fall for her lover's charm and she would soon get over it when constantly facing his indifference. Much to her annoyance, this woman was far more persistent than she had imagined. Though, she could not gain any further reactions from him other than a business smile, she did show any signs of giving up either. All the time she spent at the shop, she deliberately ignored the existence of another shopkeeper who was apparently far from pleased with her presence.

With her fury well hidden behind an icy façade, Medusa advanced the woman. A cold smile and a deadly glare Medusa gave her while claiming her "ownership" on the man by taking his hand in hers. Though Medusa did not take off her glasses and she harbored no intentions to turn her rival into stone, just her glare alone was enough to freeze the blood flowing in the woman's veins. Stunned, the woman stammered a few unintelligible words and hurried out of the shop.

"Saved you once."

Medusa smiled sweetly at her lover, whose cheeks she gave a light peck on before returning to her work.

Diarmuid's sight lingered at her back as he touched the spot where her lips had brushed. Not only was she an ancient Greek monster, she was also a green-eyed monster. Nevertheless, that monster was the object of his affection.


	4. Chapter 4

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Cooking-Clumsiness-Poison**_

Diarmuid knows his lover is far from clever in dealing with everyday situations. Her clumsiness can become quite lethal when it comes to culinary matters. That, he has no doubts.

For everyone's sake, this is the first and also the last time he should ever let her enter the kitchen.

He has no idea of what she brings out of the oven and presents to him. It is smoky, it is jet-black and it smells like coal. Had he not seen her taking it out of the oven, he would likely mistake it for a piece of coal.

Whatever ingredients she put in are of no avail; there is absolutely no way this 'thing' can be edible. Still, being a gentle lover that he is, Diarmuid takes a bite anyway.

He had not tasted poisons but he is pretty sure poisons should have a better flavor than this dish of hers. It is even worse than the dried lizard Oscar roasted and dipped into his bowl of soup as a sort of prank.

He tries to wash down whatever left in his mouth with a glass full of water. Hiding his discomfort, Diarmuid puts down the empty glass and turns to his lover.

"Allow me to serve you next time."

He kisses her deeply so as not to allow her a chance to react to his sudden assault on her subtle lips. While she was entranced by the intercourse of lips and tongues, the knight of the Fianna secretly disposes of the dish.


	5. Chapter 5

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Envy-Past-Wife**_

He never mentions Grainné in front of Medusa. Part of it is because he only keeps those memories of his past life preserved in a special corner of his soul. There were blood and tears but there were also joys and laughters. Whatever happened in his past are vivid proof of his life, his existence as a man named Diarmuid.

Also, part of it is because mentioning his past wife in his current lover's presence is a very rude thing to do.

Medusa knows of Grainné anyway; anyone knows him should already be familiar with his legend. She is envious of Grainné and makes no attempts to hide her feeling. He could understand if she was jealous with Grainné but Medusa has made it clear that it is envy, not jealousy that resides in her heart. When he asks her for the reason, Medusa replies in a quite tone :"She was such a lucky woman. If I had ever met you, I would never have ended up a monster as I was."

He does not know what to say to her tear-brimming eyes; instead, he embraces her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Gift-Rose-Happiness**_

It was a single pink rose that he gave her on a normal Wednesday morning.

"What's it for ?" She asked meekly, her cheeks the color of the rose as her fingers felt the smooth texture of the delicate petals.

"Nothing really. I bought it on the way here because I thought it suits your eyes."

She brought it with her like some sort of treasure for the rest of the day. Only when the last petal withered and fell off did she finally agree to throw away the remains.

Occasionally he would give her a rose, which she would cherish until its wilt.


	7. Chapter 7

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Fatigue-Lap-Falling Asleep**_

He said he was tired and asked her if he could lay his head on her lap for a while. She nodded in agreement.

They exchanged an idle conversation about the books they were reading. It did not last long because some minutes later, her lover drifted off to a soundless sleep.

She gently caressed the wavy locks of his raven hair. He looked so boyishly handsome in his sleep that it made her heart swelled with affection. She could not help but steal a kiss from his partly open lips.

Never before had she experienced the sweet delicacy of peace as she was now.


	8. Chapter 8

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Tear-Trap-Sin**_

He was gradually falling apart.

Every morning he greeted her with gentle smile, reassuring her that he was feeling well while there were times he could not even manage to stand up straight. His days were numbered. If he was not supplied with mana soon, he would vanish from this world. That, Medusa painfully knew.

A single drop of tear twinkled in a pale, starless night. A single spark of innocence shone in the sinister darkness.

As she completed her "Blood Fort Andromeda", a single drop of tear rolled down her cheek.

Her tear was not for the pitiable humans whose souls were about to be consumed by her elaborate trap; she was too used to killing.

Her tear was shed in thinking of him, of her lover. Medusa knew that it would smear his knightly code if she resorted to this vile method, that it would be far more painful than death for him should he ever learn of this truth.

However despicable the means was, she had to do it. For she wanted him to live, needed him to live.

To save her lover, she was willing to commit any sins.


	9. Chapter 9

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Tank top- Hickeys- Ownership**_

Fuyuki is famous for its harsh winter. However, the majority of its citizens know that the summer rivals the winter in severity.

It was only 9:00 in the morning and the sun was already high. The heat was almost unbearable, even for a Servant whose body was "not of this world". Diarmuid tried not to blame his terrible luck that he had had no idea today happened to be the hottest day of the month. Had he known, the knight of the Fianna would definitely have asked her out on another day. Ignorance was not a bliss, sometimes.

She was only a few minutes late. For many women, that was already a wonder.

Much to his surprise, Medusa appeared in a black tank top that partly shown her belly button. Her lower body was covered by a pair of ripped jeans that left a considerable area of her flesh uncovered. This present image of her so heavily contrasted with her usual conservative look that her lover was left to stand in bewilderment.

"It's really hot today". She uttered a nonchalant remark while fanning herself with her flamboyant cap. As if it was not out of the normal for her to don this attire.

His eyes caught the marks littering her throat, her collar and her bosom. It was hard not to, considering how they stood out against her porcelain skin. Blood rushed to his face as he recalled the culprit who was responsible for those marks.

She followed his gaze and immediately understood.

She paid it no mind.

"Let others know I'm unavailable."

She smiled and caught a hold of his arm, pulling her bewildered lover away, into the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Concern-Height-Reassurance**_

Medusa is very concerned with her appearance. Though she never says it our loud that she is uncomfortable with her unusual height, he can easily tell by observing her facial expression whenever she feels people's eyes on her. "You're just fine the way you are." is his cure to her anxiety, coupled with a light squeeze of her hand and a soft kiss on her forehead. It works most of the times.


	11. Chapter 11

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Vision-Womb-Children**_

He looks awfully like a loving father when he picks up the tumbled little girl with much tenderness. Diarmuid seems to possess some kind of magic for the little girl, scoped up in his arms, soon ceases her crying.

That image sends a pleasant warmth to her chest and at the same time, a sharp sting of pain. No matter how much she wishes for the two of them to have a family like many human couples, her womb could never give birth to any children.


	12. Chapter 12

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Death-Horror-Nightmare**_

They dreamed of each other's past lives in their sleep.

Like a movie, the events of their lives slowly played out in front of their eyes. Diarmuid witnessed her uncanny transformation from a gorgeous human being to a monstrous creature while Medusa watched his youthful days with the Fianna and his legendary flight with Ireland's most beautiful woman.

The moment the young and mighty hero sliced off her head and the fangs of the vicious boar bore into his abdomen, they were jolted back to their consciousness. Panting, they turned to look at each other with tear-brimming eyes. In the cold silence of an autumn's night, they embraced each other's sweated bodies with a force strong enough to drive away the horror of losing each other.


	13. Chapter 13

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Wedding-Gown-Imagination**_

Everyday he passes a wedding shop on his way to work. Each time, he lingers for some good minutes, contemplating a particular wedding gown, before moving on. It is a wine-colored gown accompanied by a bouquet of red roses that has caught his eyes and everytime he stands in front of the glassdoor, he imagines her lovely figure in the dress, the bouquet in one hand as she holds out her other hand for him to take.

He never tells her about his little delight.


	14. Chapter 14

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Tank top- Hickeys- Ownership**_

Fuyuki is famous for its harsh winter. However, the majority of its citizens know that the summer rivals the winter in severity.

It was only 9:00 in the morning and the sun was already high. The heat was almost unbearable, even for a Servant whose body was "not of this world". Diarmuid tried not to blame his terrible luck that he had had no idea today happened to be the hottest day of the month. Had he known, the knight of the Fianna would definitely have asked her out on another day. Ignorance was not a bliss, sometimes.

She was only a few minutes late. For many women, that was already a wonder.

Much to his surprise, Medusa appeared in a black tank top that partly shown her belly button. Her lower body was covered by a pair of ripped jeans that left a considerable area of her flesh uncovered. This present image of her so heavily contrasted with her usual conservative look that her lover was left to stand in bewilderment.

"It's really hot today". She uttered a nonchalant remark while fanning herself with her flamboyant cap. As if it was not out of the normal for her to don this attire.

His eyes caught the marks littering her throat, her collar and her bosom. It was hard not to, considering how they stood out against her porcelain skin. Blood rushed to his face as he recalled the culprit who was responsible for those marks.

She followed his gaze and immediately understood.

She paid it no mind.

"Let others know I'm unavailable."

She smiled and caught a hold of his arm, pulling her bewildered lover away, into the crowd.


	15. Chapter 15

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Fate-Twist-Doom**_

It was fate that brought them to this war.

It was an unexpected twist that they, two supposed enemies, fell prey to love's hand.

Buried feelings awaken to the beckon of Lust. As two bodies became one in the oldest ritual of humanity, they found in each other their missing half.

It was fate's final trick that they were the last two combatants in this Battle Royale. One's victory would the other's doom.

For him, the knight whose honor was placed far above his being, victory was the last fulfillment of the oath he owned to his lord. For her, the ancient monstrous creature that had been given a second chance of life, victory was her only means to redeem her debt to her summoner.

There was no hesitation in the motions of their weapons. Mercy would only ruin their pride, the knight and the rider betted everything they had on this final battle.


	16. Chapter 16

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Wish-Peace-End**_

His wish of redemption of his lost honor as a knight was realized when he yielded the Grail to his Master.

He had also fulfilled her last wish by assuring her Master's safety. The tranquil smile she was having on her lips before her body dissolved to thousands sparkles told him her heart had finally found its peace.

His face sported the same smile as he pointed the tip of the spear to his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Girl-Charm-Promise**_

There is a little girl who often comes to their bookstore. Sometimes, she comes to buy a few comic books; sometimes, she reads the comic books right at the cashier desk and comes home with her hands bare. Many times, she comes only to have a fun chat with a certain handsome storekeeper.

Diarmuid is always gentle to her. He allows her to stand at his desk and read as she pleases. Not once does the former Irish hero show the slightest sign of annoyance at the little girl who wants to read more than she can afford to buy. He has a soft spot for little girls, Medusa knows; especially this lively one who so much resembles his own daughter of the old days. She can spot the sparkle in his eyes everytime the girl shows up at their store.

The girl is quite a chatty one who likes to share with her new 'friend' almost every details of her life. She talks about her school, about the cartoon she has just watched, about her little brother that always plays tricks on her. He listens with patience and gentle smile, like any loving fathers would to their daughters. Their conversations direct to her, sometimes. Medusa doesn't mean to overhear; it's just that her hearing is too keen.

"She seems to be very fond of you. Say, does your charm have the same effect on little girls as on big girls ?". Once she asks, half joking.

" The premise is that women fall in love with me when they look at my face. I don't think that rule applies to little girls who are too young to get the concept of 'love'." He replies, alert.

"Easy. I'm not jealous with little girls." She laughs. "But she does like you. That much I can tell."

"She once asked me to marry her when she's big enough."

"And your reply ?"

"I told her that I've already belonged to the big sis over there."

Her cheeks sports a light pink upon hearing his words.

"And her reaction ?"

"She was a tad disappointed but she regained her cheerfulness quickly. She asked if I had a brother."

"You don't have any brothers."

"That's right. She then said she would wait for me and big sis' son."

She isn't sure whether to laugh or to blush.


	18. Chapter 18

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Photo shoot-Model-Offer**_

They knew they attracted attention wherever they went. It was never comfortable with people's eyes following them and their whispers and comments directed at them but the couple learned to get accustomed to it gradually.

Never before had they been asked to model for a photo shoot. A man quickly approached the couple; a camera hung around his sturdy neck and a gleeful smile on his stubble face. To the pair of confused Servants, a business card was shown.

It probably took all the photographer's wits to have the skeptical couple's agreement on modeling for a photo shoot. Once it was done, they refused to give their names but the man's persistence finally won them over. Heck if he was not one hell of photographer.

A few days later, Diarmuid and Medusa were bombarded with phone calls. Some clergymen from the Church warned them about the risk of exposing their identity and nature as Servants. Some fellow Servants called in curiosity. Shirou and Sakura called to question about the reason for their names to appear under a series of photographs in the new publication of a rather famous wedding magazine. After a lengthy explanation, the teenagers calmed down at last.

The couple agreed not to get involved in any kinds of photo shooting ever again.

Some weeks after the incident, a cheque was sent to their door, together with an offer for another modeling job. They took the cheque and disposed the letter.


	19. Chapter 19

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Neck-Bite-Blood**_

Without a sign, without a warning, her arms intertwined around his neck.

One moment earlier, she was dozing soundlessly on the couch; the next she was on him, her arms around his neck and her eyes a glassy veil.

He was taken off guard but he did not move or push her away. The knight laid flat on the floor, straddled by his lady love.

A sharp tinge he felt when her oddly sharp canine grazed the supple and sensitive flesh on his neck. Licking, testing, before her fangs dug in, drawing out fresh blood. Her tongue lapped at the blood hungrily, savoring the red juice like finest nectar.

Along with the pain rose a dim pleasure.

"Thank you for the meal", she said, her thumb wiping off what little blood that smeared her lips. When she was about to let go off her lover, a strong arm suddenly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back down. Lips crashed in a hurried kiss and she felt his tongue invading the hot cavern that was her mouth, lavishing the inside of her cheeks.

It was nowhere near the gentle treatment she often received; it was harsh and rough and very damn sure to make her taste the pain.

She was supposed to resent it, for she was always pampered with his tender love; yet she found herself yielded as her body leaned into his dominant embrace.

Never did she imagine that her bloodthirst could bring out the hidden beast within her gentle, courteous knight.


	20. Chapter 20

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Fairy tale-Hero-Monster**_

Once upon a time, there was a hero of great valor. His face, many would admire while his skills, many would envy. He was still very young and already a legend amongst his folks.

Once he heard about a cruel monster which could turn men into stone with only a mere gaze. Determined to slay the monster, the young hero began his adventure; behind him the wild cheers and prays of his folks.

He imagined the monster to be hideous, a goddamned creature so ugly that its appearance alone was able to petrify men. Never had he thought he would encounter a beauty so fine it could sweep a man' s heart with ease.

The hero never returned to his good folks who had wished him courage and victory. It seemed to them that their hero had vanished into the deep dark woods that housed the monster, along with its trail of blasphemy.

From then on, no men had to fear Medusa's wrath when setting his feet into the woods.

However, as no wise folks was certain of the young hero's fate, the fairy tale was left unfinished.


	21. Chapter 21

_**When Mystic Eyes Meet Mystic Face**_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : ranging from K+ to M

Pairing : Medusa X Diarmuid

Genre : Humor, Romance, Angst, Fluff, Smut

Characters : Medusa, Diarmuid

Preview : A collection of short stories revolving around the romantic relationship between the "Mystic Eyes" and the "Mystic Face". Inspired by an anon's request on Typemoon kink meme.

…

_**Taunt-Target-Challenge**_

"You are one lucky man to have such a lovely flower in your company."

A taunting voice echoed from above; its speaker unseen.

The pair of Servants took an alarm when they sensed the third's presence. They did not have to wait for too long because the questioned Servant soon appeared in front of them, at the temple gate. A warrior of grace and elegance but a sour example of his class: Assassin.

The samurai was quick to notice the readiness for battle in the knight's seemingly relaxed stance. A soft smile graced his lips as the smurai's piercing blue eyes were fixed on the champion of the Fianna, seeing him and him alone.

"If I had a flower that lovely by my side, I would be just as tense."

"Watch it samurai. Though we are bound by the prohibition of combat, I will not scurry back from battle if you so insist."

Diarmuid's golden eyes darkened with menace in response to Assassin's taunt.

"Duel is fine to me, if it would decide who deserves this fine flower. What do you say, right here, right now?"

To Assassin's challenge, a pair of twin lances materialized in answer. It was at this moment that Medusa, who had been keeping her silence, spoke:

"Try your taunts on other Servants, Assassin. The two of us don't have spare time to play your game. But if you insist, I'll take your challenge anytime."

Medusa quickly grabbed Diarmuid's arm, walking them away and leaving both men no chance to retort. Though she did not look, she was certain the samurai was sporting a look of disappointment. As was her lover. Men and their silly game, she thought. Whatever they want, I won't allow my date to be ruined.

...

"I know you don't want to break the rule but that man's blatant flirts should not go unpunished."

"Assassin did not aim at me. His target was you all along."

Diarmuid was dumbstruck at her revelation.

"Assassin flirts with every females coming to his gate, Servants and humans alike. He never pushes if he notices his target's lack of interest."

"And he only wanted to provoke me to a duel?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." She quipped.

"Many times he expresses his wish to fight a dual-wielder. He earnestly desires to battle you, upon learning that you are one. A fine one to boost."

"If a warrior yearns for a duel with me, as a knight, I should answer his challenge."

Medusa looked into his golden eyes filled with excitement and heaved a sigh. Men were such childish and stubborn creatures.

"Not while we're on a date, ok?"

Though she had had his consent, she could hardly enjoyed her date while her partner's mind was obviously drifting somewhere near the temple gate, where a certain Servant stood guarding day and night.

Needless to say her bed would be unoccupied tonight.


End file.
